


Shadow of Voice

by Megaguardian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Human, Muteness, Orcs, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaguardian/pseuds/Megaguardian
Summary: In the city of Chuyōne, Hōgo-Shai begins her first day as a Support Officer. Her first case, kidnapped Tieflings and an elven cult





	Shadow of Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This was something got rejected by a publisher, so I've decided to post it for the world to see. I may rework this into something longer later (there was a 6,000 word limit) since it feels kinda condensed right now.

_It was dark. People were shouting. Her body felt numb, but she could feel the ropes that held her hands behind her back and the sack that covered her face._  
Someone said something about the police arriving in force. Another mentioned a girl. Were they talking about her? The sack is violently ripped off her head and a light seared her vision.  
Hōgo-Shai jumped up from her bed, breathing heavily. Her apartment was dark with the exception of the moonlight coming in through her windows and the Timekeeper on her nightstand, it’s crystal batteries gave a soft glow as it displayed 3:07. Hōgo-Shai collapsed back into bed and took deep breaths to calm herself from her nightmare and the anxiousness of what the day would bring. A new job. Her dream job since five years ago. Back during the nightmare.  
A few hours later after having gotten tired of going in and out of sleep, Hōgo-Shai paced back and forth in the bedroom of her apartment, deep in thought about how to impress her superiors on her first day at the station. She ran her hands through her ginger hair and groaned in frustration. She was so in her own head that she didn’t hear the ringing of her Paragllax on her nightstand. The second time the small, rectangular mirror rang and glowed, Hōgo-Shai blinked and looked towards it. She picked it up and, the reflection said _Bara_ along with green and red dots, she pressed the green button and placed the Paragllax on a holder on the nightstand.  
On the reflection appeared an elven woman with platinum hair and faint tree-like tattoo around her face, “Hey! The big day’s finally here huh?” the woman asked.  
_“I can’t believe it either,”_ Hōgo-Shai said using sign language  
“Now, are you sure you want to be a support officer in Chuyōne?” Bara asked, “You can get transferred to someplace less...dense,”  
_“Do you think I can’t do it?”_ she signed.  
“You can totally do it, but the people in Chuyōne are...well,” the elf said, unsure of how to explain what she meant.  
_“I can handle myself,”_ Hōgo-Shai signed, then flexing her arm.  
“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Bara muttered, rubbing and rolling her shoulder.  
_“Are you still sore?”_ Hōgo-Shai signed.  
“You get knocked down, you hit back harder than before. I don’t know how you do it,” the elf chuckled.  
Hōgo-Shai smiled and looked at the clock on her wall, it read 8:37.  
_“I have to head out. Can’t be late,”_  
“Alright, be safe,” Bara signed off.  
Hōgo-Shai signed good-bye and ended the call. She put the Paragllax in her pocket and went to her closet. Grabbing a long sleeve jacket and put it on along with her boots, a cyan sash and belt around her waist, she left, then stopped and went back in to grab a pair of Ophidibuds from her nightstand. As she walked through the living room of her apartment she grabbed a set of keys, her coin purse and a letter off a table before leaving her apartment.  
Hōgo-Shai put the letter in her jacket pocket, locked her apartment door and pulled her Paragllax out of her pocket again, she plugged in her Ophidibuds and unlocked the Paragllax, a ritual circle appeared on the device showing all her Rites; her contacts, movies, pictures, the Lolth Psion Web, and her music. She looped the Ophidibuds around her ears and tapped the music Rite and the screen changed to a list of songs she has downloaded. Hōgo-Shai selects a song titled “Lightning” by a group called the Imagine Leviathans as she left her building.  
Outside the sun was already peeking over the buildings in the neighborhood, the street was backed up with jalopies, workers were up the street attempting to direct the traffic quickly, and many elves and humans were vocal about their displeasure. A few were honking their horns and revving their engines violently. But, Hōgo-Shai walked down the street, towards the subway station three blocks away. She passed the dwarf pawn shop owner arguing with an elf about something, then the bakery owned by a orc and his broodmate, resisting the urge to go in and impulsively buy a dozen cupcakes like she did last week.  
Almost a block away from the station, a Tiefling family was moving into an apartment building. They all had silvery-purple skin, but the adults of the family had shaved their horns to stubs while their kids had small horns poking out of their scalps. She smiles at them as they move their couch into the building and then continues on. She makes it to the subway station and at the turnstyle, pulls five iron coins out and deposits them into the slot on the turnstyle. She moves through the turnstyle and waits at the platform for her train.  
The platform was sparse of people; a human was performing on a makeshift drum set along the wall behind Hōgo-Shai, there were a pair of orcs in construction overalls carrying tool boxes and a few other humans waiting for the train as well. It arrived shortly after Hōgo-Shai arrived and everyone boarded the train. Inside it was covered in graffiti, but none on an advertisement for a ‘healing’ session by the Summer’s Grace, why anyone would go to them is beyond her, there were already elves and more humans inside the subway car. Hōgo-Shai sat down in a seat near the door and repositioned one of her Ophidibuds so that she could hear the subway announcer.  
“Leaving Tobit Village, next stop the Crest,” the announcer said as the doors closed.  
The train pulled ahead and steadily increased speed. Hōgo-Shai stared out the window, watching the glowstone lights zoom past. Her thoughts drifted, wondering about what kind of people her coworkers were going to be, then her mind crept back to her nightmare. What happened five years ago. Hōgo-Shai gripped the bridge of her nose and took a deep slow breath, pushing the memory away. She wasn’t going to deal with that on her first day if she could help it.  
Hōgo-Shai felt the train ascended and it left the underground, allowing everyone to see the city of Chuyōne. While it’s considered the capital for humans, there was obvious elven and dwarven architecture; a few of the skyscrapers were shaped like spirals and a few others looked like giant bricks standing lengthwise. After moving above ground for a few minutes, the train disappeared back down into the subway tunnel.  
“Approaching the Crest,” the announcer said. The train began to slow, the brakes whining could be heard through Hōgo-Shai’s Ophidibuds, “Arrived at the Crest. Please watch your step,”  
Hōgo-Shai and several others got off the subway and exited the station. Outside there was a park where business people were milling about, there was a band of human and elves painted in gold and silver and posed as still as statues. Hōgo-Shai moved around the performers and other people in the park and made her way across the street to a square shaped building, the lower part made of brick and the words “City of Chuyōne, Public Safety Headquarters” in metal on the side.  
Hōgo-Shai took out her Ophidibuds with a deep breath, entered the building. Inside there was very little activity, most just a receptionist at a desk, Hōgo-Shai came up to the desk, pulled the letter out of her jacket and presented it to the receptionist. He looked at her funny before taking the letter and reading it.  
“Ah, you’re the new girl,” he said, “The support officer’s bullpen is over there, though you might wanna head to the locker room and change into your gear first,” he indicated toward a door off to the side labelled ‘Officers Only’ as he handed the letter back to her, “You’ll need this,” he pulled out a hexagonal badge, glowing runes were etched into it.  
Hōgo-Shai nodded and took the letter and badge before heading toward the door.  
“Second door on your left,” the receptionist said.  
Hōgo-Shai found the locker room and held the badge upt to a hexagonal panel next to the door. Inside the lockers were half a head taller than her, but she a locker with a piece of paper with her name on it. She opened it and inside was her armor and badge for patrol in a plastic garment bag. She took the badge and grinned like a child with a new toy, hugging the badge in joy.  
“Hey,” someone said behind her. Hōgo-Shai spun around, clutching her badge and saw a Tiefling woman standing behind her. She was a head and a half taller than the lockers, not counting the horns that curved back from her temples. She was wearing a black tank top and cargo pants, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the Tiefling laughed as she put her hands up. Hōgo-Shai giggled and signed that it’s okay.  
“Are you supposed to be in here?” the Tiefling asked. Hōgo-Shai showed her the name on the locker door, “Oh, you’re the new support officer. I’m Zenarei, I’m part of the SWAT Unit,” the Tiefling said, shaking her hand, “Now is it Hugo-Shai or…?”  
Hōgo-Shai held up her hand in the shape of an ‘O’  
“Got it.” Zenarei said as a door behind her opened and closed, “Hey Onidane, new support girl is here,”  
“Really?” a woman said. An elf with white hair walked peeked around the Tiefling, the elf wore a sky blue shoulder cape overtop a darker blue tunic. She had crystal-like tattoos going down the sides of her face and meeting at her neck, her badge was displayed over the left side of her chest, “Hello there, I’m Lieutenant Onidane Greensong,” she said shaking Hōgo-Shai’s hand, “If anyone gives you trouble about your disability, let me know,”  
Hōgo-Shai gave a thumbs up as Onidane left.  
“So, what class are you B.T.Dubs?” Zenarei asked as Hōgo-Shai pulled her armor out from the locker. She held it up to the Tiefling; it consisted of a dark blue Dō chestpiece and tassets, black kote sleeves over a blue undershirt, black shin guards. There was a more heavily armored vambrace and gauntlet in the bag as well.  
“Street Samurai?”  
Hōgo-Shai signed that she can’t aim worth a damn, so she close a more melee-styled class for her job.  
“Not sure how much you’re going to use any of your weapons,” she said.  
Hōgo-Shai put her jacket in her lock and put on her armor. The undershirt had that new clothes itch, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The undershirt had sections with binding runes where her armor would be equipped, she attached the Dō and it stuck on like glue. She quickly put on her shin guards and sleeves before leaving for the bullpen.  
Just outside the bullpen was a human in a trench coat and tie, reviewing a clipboard before noticing Hōgo-Shai approaching.  
“You Support Officer Hōgo-Shai?” he asked. She nodded, “A’ight. I’m Chief of Support. Most just call me Chief. We’ll get the bullpen started and you’ll get your partner,” he explained.  
Inside the bullpen were mostly human and elf officers conversing, though there was one dwarf. The Chief stood at the podium at the end of the room, in front of a map of Chuyōne, “Okay people, listen up.” he said, and the room went quiet, “We’ve been getting reports of some punks calling down lightning and generally being nuisances, so be on the lookout.” The Chief shuffled the papers on the podium around, “Now, we have our new recruit here, Hōgo-Shai if you’d like to introduce yourself,”  
Everyone looked at Hōgo-Shai, but she made a fist and moved in front of her mouth. And everyone looked at her funny.  
“She’s a mute,” the dwarf explained.  
“Right, forgot about that,” the Chief said, “And since the only support officer who can understand sign language is Hjoldram, you two are partners. You can go show her around your usual turf,”  
“Aye aye,” the dwarf confirmed, they both got up from their chairs and left the bullpen, “Pleasure ta meet ya lass, name’s Hjoldram, e’eryone says I'm a bit o' a short fuse, but I assure ye, 'ts all proportionate,” Hōgo-Shai chuckled as they shook hands, “‘Ey! She laughed, we’ll get along just fine,” he said as he led her away from the bullpen.  
The station was getting more and more populated since Hōgo-Shai arrived, officers clocking out from early morning shifts and others clocking in for their shifts. People filing various reports and grievances. Hjoldram and Hōgo-Shai moved past them and descended a set of stairs off to the side, at the bottom there was a large iron door with an orc guard standing beside it.  
“How ye doin’ Urbul?” Hjoldram asked as he handed him his badge, he looked at Hōgo-Shai and she did the same.  
“Eh. Another day, another shift,” the orc grumbled as he examined their badges. He nodded and handed them back.  
“Another brew, another night, blacked out drunk,” Hjoldram added.  
“Get in there and work on your comedy, short stack,” Urbul chuckled.  
Hjoldram held his hands over his heart in mock offense, “You wound me sir,” he said as he led Hōgo-Shai through the door.  
Inside was an armory, in front of Hōgo-Shai and Hjoldram was a counter with a drop box that was labelled ‘CAUTION’, above it was another dwarf behind wired glass. This dwarf had a black beard and an eyepatch over his left eye. Behind him were stands of swords, hammers, staves along with racks of various types of guns.  
“Hjoldram, and...someone,” the dwarf said, his voice hoarse like he inhaled a bunch of smoke.  
“This is Hōgo-Shai. Lass, this is Kalgic, the station’s quartermaster,” Hjoldram introduced.  
“Hōgo-Shai...Hōgo-Shai…” Kalgic mumbled, like he was remembering the name from a list, before disappearing someone behind the counter.  
_“Did I do something wrong?”_ she signed.  
“Nah, the ol’ cod is like that to e’eryone,”  
“I he’rd that ye stone brain!” Kalgic called from behind the counter.  
“Yeah? So?” Hjoldram laughed.  
“I can keep yer hammer from ya,” the older dwarf said as he brought a long cloth bundle and a pistol in a holster, “These are yers lass,” he said as he put them in the drop box.  
Hōgo-Shai opened it from her side of the counter and took the pistol out and examined it. It featured an almost square barrel, the clip in the drop box glowed an off-white color.  
“Those are concussive rounds.” Kalgic said as she picked them up, “If ya shoot someone with those, it’ll be like a someone threw a car at’em,”  
Hōgo-Shai nodded and inserted the clip and holstered the gun on her lower back. She undid the bindings of the cloth bundle and pulled out two sheathed katanas, one was mostly black with the exception of tip and throat of the scabbard the other was a dark blue and had a black cord wrapped around it.  
“The black one isn’t sharp. But it will stun anyone dumb enough to touch the blade without some kind of protection. The other one is just a standard sword, no enchantments or anything. Except that it’s sharp,” Kalgic explained.  
“A’ight she’s geared up,” Hjoldram said, “Can I get me hammer now?”  
Kalgic grumbled something about young dwarves having no respect as he disappeared behind the counter again. He returned momentarily with a large, steel case and put it in the drop box. Hjoldram opens the drop box and pulls out the case, inside it was a large hammer; the head was split by the handle, the butt of the hammer head was square but had a curve carved out of it, the head looked like it was made of metallic stone with cracks that resembled rivers of lava glowed faintly from it. Hōgo-Shai could feel the heat coming off it.  
“Ya best be bringin’ these back yerselves, ya hear?” Kalgic commanded.  
“Do ye not trust me to bring ‘er back?” Hjoldram asked, holstering the hammer to his back.  
“No, now git,” the old dwarf shooed, emphasized with him flicking his wrist at them.  
Hjoldram and Hōgo-Shai left the Armory, with the dwarf leading them to another door labelled ‘MOTOR POOL’. Inside were various cars, vans and jeeps; there were the typical squad cars for regular officers, the big black swat vans with small protection runes etched into them, unmarked cars. Hjoldram came to a small four door car that was mostly blue, instead ‘POLICE’ on the side it read ‘SUPPORT’, the glowstones on the back of the roof were also blue.  
“This ‘ere is a support officer’s car,” Hjoldram explained, patting the car, “It may not ‘ave all the features that a regular cruiser ‘as, it does it’s job,” Hjoldram opened the driver’s side door and put his hammer in a special slot in the door before sitting down. He adjusted the seat so he could actually see over the steering wheel.  
Hōgo-Shai entered the passenger side door and put her katanas in the slot in her door, then sat down as Hjoldram started the car. The dwarf drove the car out of the ascending ramp and into the streets of Chuyōne.  
“Now the main purpose of our job is ta be support...obviously it’s in the name,” Hjoldram said, “We mostly just deal with parkin’ tickets and drunks. We also secure crime scenes, but because of…” Hjoldram hesitated and glanced at Hōgo-Shai, “what happened to ye, the Chief asked that we don’t go near violent crimes,”  
Hōgo-Shai looked at the dwarf with surprise.  
“Doesn’t mean we won’t see’em, since we can’t plan for ‘em comin’ te ye. But yeah, the worse you’ll be gettin’ assigned is kidnappin’,” Hjoldram explained.  
_“I’m a little bit offended,”_ she signed.  
“But the Chief didn’t just assign me right at the bullpen, he asked around if anyone knew or was willing to learn sign language. And before ya ask, I got a niece who’s deaf, that’s ‘ow I know,”  
Hōgo-Shai thanked the dwarf.  
“Ain’t no problem,” Hjoldram drove through downtown Chuyōne, passing by buildings and businesses Hōgo-Shai hasn’t heard of or seen before. She began to notice more humans and elves than other races, and they typically wore more business attire than anything else.  
“We all got our own little parts of Chuyōne, usually,” Hjoldram drove toward the western area of the city, “We dont’ have set patrols, so we just stick to certain areas of town we feel comfortable,”  
Hjoldram and Hōgo-Shai patrolled around Hebibara, one of the western boroughs. The neighborhood was mostly urban housing, schools and small businesses. Hjoldram explained more of their responsibilities and how to fulfill them, like how to print parking tickets and taking statements. In the afternoon, the pair were having lunch when they hear a call over the radio.  
“2-Quincy-4, come in,” the operator said.  
Hjoldram picked up the radio and pressed the button on the side, “Go for 2-Quincy-4,”  
“2-Quincy-4, we have a possible 10-57 in the Backyard,”  
“10-4, 2-Quincy-4 ‘eading for the Backyard,” Hjoldram said.  
Hjoldram drove the car onto the highway. The Backyard was a borough in Chuyōne, known as a richer neighborhood with mostly elf and human residents. Tieflings had begun moving into the Backyard too, much to the annoyance of some elven residents, and that’s where Hōgo-Shai and Hjoldram found themselves.  
The pair arrived at a large house with another police car parked out front and the front yard populated by a group of human and elven onlookers. They whispered and murmured about how things like this never happened before the family moved in. Hjoldram parked the car next to the curb and they entered the house.  
Inside there was a human ranger with a variety of firearms strapped to him and an elven monk with several talismans and charms hanging off his body and flame-like tattoos around his face and down his neck. The elf was speaking to a Tiefling couple, both looked upset and distraught at what was happening.  
“...just children!” the mother cried.  
“I know ma’am, but we can’t rule anything out right now,” the elf explained.  
“How can they have enemies? They’re in high school for Asgorath’s sake!” the husband cried.  
“Listen Tall Imps,” the human said almost threateningly, “when my partner or I ask you a question, you answer. Understand?”  
“Officers,” Hjoldram spoke up, everyone looked at the dwarf and Hōgo-Shai, “why don’t ye two go take a break yeah?”  
“Alright, fine,” the human said as he and his partner left the house.  
“My name is Hjoldram and this is my partner Hōgo-Shai. I apologize for my colleagues…” the dwarf trailed off.  
“Racism?”  
“Aye,” Hjoldram said, “My name’s Hjoldram and this is my partner Hōgo-Shai. Can ye tell us what happened?”  
“My babies were taken!” the mother cried.  
“Have the police started searching yet?” the father asked.  
“We’re looking fer yer children, but we need more information,”  
“Like what?” the mother asked.  
“Has anyone made threats against ye?”  
“We’re Tieflings! We can’t get groceries without people looking at us with suspicion!” the mother cried again.  
“Zamdros, ph odasyr,” the father said, pressing his forehead against hers.  
“I can’t lose them Alvecys,” she wept.  
“We’ll find ye children, ma’am,” Hjoldram said, “It don’t matter to me who ye are, no one should lose their children,”  
“Thank you,”  
“Have either of ye seen anything out of the norm? New cars or neighbors being snoopy?” the dwarf asked.  
“There was that Summer’s Grace van,” Alvecys said. Hōgo-Shai frowned.  
_“What kind of van?”_ she signed.  
“What did the van look like?” the dwarf translated.  
“It didn’t look like one of their weird healer vans. It looked…” the Tiefling father explained.  
“More like a box truck,” Zamdros finished.  
Hōgo-Shai briefly flashed back to five years ago. There was a similar van outside her house, when she was taken in the middle of the night and maimed.  
“Shai?” Hjoldram asked, snapping her back to the present. She realized she was holding herself, “Ye want to go report this in to the station?”  
Hōgo-Shai nodded and quickly left the dwelling. As soon as she left, she saw new arrivals to the crowd outside, a few people in yellow-orange robes with white trims. Two of them were attempting to disperse the crowd while the rest approached the Tiefling home.  
“Excuse us officer,” the lead one said. He was an elf with silver hair and wavy tattoos that wrapped around his eyes and brow, connecting above his upper lip and going down to his chin, “I am Evoker Faeler, the Summer’s Grace wish to offer assistance in any way we can,” Hōgo-Shai looked him for a moment.  
_“I have to go,”_ she signed quickly.  
She moved past them and the crowd outside. Reentering the support car, she turned the Lolthtop towards her and began filing her report on the kidnapping.After she filled out all the necessary information and sent it to the station, Hōgo-Shai covered her face in her hands and breathed deeply.  
_Breathe. Like Dr. Jojeon said,_ she thought to herself. After a few minutes of this she heard the driver side door open and Hjoldram sat back in the car.  
“Whelp, the Summer’s Grace is goin’ ta help. But the Salrebim’s don’t like it v’ry much,” the dwarf explained.  
_“Did they know anything about the van? Or who could have done this?”_  
“The Evoker told us ‘bout a splinter group, who’re stuck in the ‘old ways’,” Hjoldram said as he started the car and drove away, “Coincidentally, they don’t know wh’re any of’em are,” Hōgo-Shai rolled her eyes so far she thought she caught a glimpse of her brain.  
“Ye gonna be okay doin’ this?”  
Hōgo-Shai took a deep breath and nodded.  
“A’ight, we’re gonna head to the Summer’s Grace HQ ta see if we can find out anythin’,” Hjoldram said, driving the car toward Empyreaton to the north. The architecture and residence did not change much on the way there. Empyreaton was a nice neighborhood, it was where most of the wealthy elves and humans shopped after all.  
Most of the buildings they passed were eleven looking, wavy or circular architecture and made of marble and glass. There was a large, orange and yellow building with large letters spelled out in glowstone ‘SUMMER’S GRACE’. Hjoldram parked the car and they entered the Summer’s Grace headquarters.  
Inside was made of mostly dark granite, the furniture was grand looking and warm colored. Shortly after coming into the building, Hōgo-Shai and Hjoldram were approached by an elven man in orange-yellow robes and silver trims.  
“Corellon’s Light shines upon you,” he said bowing. The elf had platinum blonde hair and tattoos resembling flames on his neck and arms, “I am Orym. What can we do for you today?”  
“We’re ‘ere on police business,” Hjoldram explained, “Two Tieflin’s were kidnapped and one of yer healin’ vans were near the scene,”  
“Many people call us for healing in their own homes,”  
“Aye know, but aye wanna ask whoe’er was in the Backyard yest’rday or last night if they saw anyth’ng,”  
“I will see what I can do, please wait a moment,” Orym said heading back and speaking to a coworker. They talked for a moment, occasionally glancing over to Hōgo-Shai and Hjoldram, then they disappeared deeper into the building.  
“Do ya think they’re runnin’ away?” the dwarf asked.  
_“Doubt it,”_  
The pair waited around for an hour before the elf returned.  
“I apologize, but it seems no one was sent to the Backyard yesterday. Is there anything else I can do to help?” the elf asked.  
“Nah, but we’ll keep ya informed if anythin’ happens,” Hjoldram said. The pair left the building and got back into their car, “Aye think Faelar was lyin’,”  
_“About what? The splinter group?”_  
“Maybe. Aye just find it suspicious that Faelar knew ‘bout the kids bein’ taken before it was even on the news,”  
Hōgo-Shai turned the idea around in her head, realizing it was strange that he knew about the kidnapping that quickly. Hjoldram drove the car back to the station.  
_“What about looking for the kids?”_ she signed.  
“It’s quittin’ time.” Hjoldram explained, “The night watch’ll...well, keep watch overnight,” Hōgo-Shai sighed and reluctantly followed Hjoldram to return their weapons to the Armory.  
Hōgo-Shai returned home and went to bed early that night, trying to figure out where the Tiefling kids could be before she went to sleep.

_Someone shoved a device into her mouth to keep her mouth open and pulled out her tongue. She kept turned her head different directions to stop them. She saw what was in his hand and it terrified her.  
Another person grabbed her head and forced it forward, someone said to hurry the ritual and convert her. The man reached for her and she moved away again, but it didn’t work like she wanted. Her mouth and chin felt hot and warm, people were shouting again._

Hōgo-Shai woke with a start again, but not as sudden as the previous night. She calmed her breathing and thought to herself, _Second worst day of work ever...of all time._  
Later, Hōgo-Shai arrived at the station and found Hjoldram waiting for her outside the bullpen.  
“Good Morning,” she signed.  
“Mornin’,” the dwarf greeted her, “The Chief wants us to go lookin’ ‘round for Faelar,”  
_“Know any place we can find him?”_ she signed as they headed to the Armory.  
“Aye passed a description to the night watch. One told me this mornin’ they think they saw ‘im ‘round the docks,”  
The pair retrieved their weapons from Kalgic and set out for the Dockyard. The buildings on the drive there began to look older and more worn down. Less businesses and homes appeared and more warehouses cropped up. Hjoldram parked the car in a lot and the pair got out and looked around at the warehouses and docks.  
“Who knows where ‘e could be?” the dwarf muttered, “But it’s our only lead,”  
The pair set off and began asking anyone they came across if they had seen Faelar, showing a sketch of him They searched for about two hours before they found something.  
“Isn’t that the guy you’re looking for?” the bystander they asked said, pointing behind them. They turned and saw a man in yellow-orange robes with white trims walking in their direction. He was carrying a bucket of something in his hand.  
“Faelar?” Hjoldram called. The man looked up at his voice being called and he saw Hjoldram and Hōgo-Shai.  
Faelar swore in elvish and took off, dropping the bucket. A little bit of the liquid inside spilling out.  
“Stop right there!” Hjoldram ordered, giving chase with Hōgo-Shai.  
They chased him northward. He weaved between the warehouse buildings, over and under various objects in an effort to lose the officers. Faelar burst through a metal fence and entered the warehouse it protected. Hōgo-Shai and Hjoldram stood outside, panting.  
“Well, ‘es certainly fast. Aye’ll give’m that,” the dwarf panted, “ ‘aven’t ran that much in a while,”  
They caught their breath and followed Faelar inside. They were met with an empty room, opposite them was another door with light dancing out from underneath it. They could hear Faelar talking on the other side, Hōgo-Shai pulled out her pistol and stood on one side of the door, Hjoldram pulled out his hammer and stood in front of it.  
The dwarf kicked the door off its hinges and sent it flying into the opposite wall, Hōgo-Shai entered with her pistol readied. They turned around the cornered to see Faelar and another member of the Summer’s Grace by a stone altar of sorts, with a pair of Tieflings chained to it. The woman wore a hooded yellow-orange robe, a black mask that left her eyes, nose and mouth exposed while hiding her hair under her hood. Her eyes were cold and piercing, even from several feet away.  
“Who have you brought Faelar?” the woman demanded, she noticed Hōgo-Shai and smiled sadistically, “Oh. I remember you. How’s your mouth?”  
Hōgo-Shai just glared at her and motioned her to get on the ground.  
“Oh, no. Sorry, but I’m not done banishing these demons from these children,” the masked woman said nonchalantly.  
“Both of ya, get on the ground,” Hjoldram commanded, his hammers glow brightening.  
The masked woman sighed and shrugged, “Well, I’ve got no choice. You’re on your own Faelar,” she said before pulling out a crystal and throwing it on the ground. It exploded, sending smoke over her body, it cleared a second later and she had disappeared.  
Faelar cursed in elvish again and ran deeper into the warehouse with Hōgo-Shai chasing after him.  
“Shai! Get back ‘ere!” Hjoldram called.  
Faelar ran to the back of the warehouse, a room with some cleaning supplies and boxes. Faelar looked around for an escape, but Hōgo-Shai entered the room and pointed her gun at him.  
“Just you? The dwarf stayed behind with the hell touched?” Faealar asked. He smiled and made strange signs with his hands, holding them out toward her. Hōgo-Shai steadied her aim, but she felt a pulling force on her back. It grew until she flew backwards and was pinned to the wall behind her, dropping her gun while being pulled away.  
“I was worried that the dwarf would be following,” Faelar said, magicallying holding Hōgo-Shai in place on the wall with one hand, “You’re just a human. A broken human at that,” Faelar made more strange hand signs with his other hand, then began flicking his wrist back and forth. Each time he did, an invisible force struck Hōgo-Shai in the same direction he flicked his wrist. He pummeled her about a dozen times before stopping, she felt her shoulder dislocate at some point.  
“You can’t even call out for help, poor thing,” the elf mocked. He let her fall to the ground, “I should just put you out of-” he started, Hōgo-Shai was standing with a ‘that-all-you-got’ look on her face.  
She signed something with her non-dislocated side, but Faelar couldn’t understand it. The elf just stared at her, confused and afraid. She grabbed her dislocated shoulder, inhaled deeply and snapped it back into place, wincing at the pain.  
Faelar conjured his hand signs to pin her against the wall again, she felt the magic pulling her back but she braced herself.  
“I am Faelar Sarfina! And you are just a insignificant huma-,”  
Hōgo-Shai took a step forward. Then another. She walked toward Faelar with heavy and slow steps.  
“How? What are you?!” the elf demanded. Hōgo-Shai smiled and signed something, “What?” Faelar asked lowering his hands and was immediately rushed and punched square in the nose by Hōgo-Shai.  
Faelar was sprawled on the ground, holding his bleeding face and crying, “By node! You broke by node!”  
Hōgo-Shai looked down at him, confused and dumbfounded at his attitude shift.  
“Shai!” Hjoldram called. The dwarf ran into the room, “What happened? Where’s Faelar?” Hōgo-Shai pointed down at the crying elf, “What’d ya do?”  
Hōgo-Shai imitated a punching motion and the dwarf just stared at her.  
“Well, let’s call this in and get...well, e’eryone an ambulance,” Hjoldram suggested.  
Hōgo-Shai nodded and held her dislcated as Hjoldram cuffed Faelar.

“That was incredibly reckless Hōgo-Shai,” the Chief scolded her. It had been another day since she and Hjoldram arrested Faelar and rescued the Salrebim children. Faelar had been silent since they brought him in, refusing to disclose information on his co-conspirator or anything else, “You broke protocol and didn’t wait for backup, what do you have to say for yourself?!”  
Hōgo-Shai stood awkwardly. The Chief pointed at her, realizing what he said and who he was talking to.  
“Just...just...feel lucky I’m not putting you behind the desk!” he said, slightly defeated, “Now go home,”  
_“Thank you,”_ she signed before leaving his office. Hōgo-Shai walked through the station, other officers and workers looked at her curiously as she left. Exiting the station, she put her Ophidibuds in her ears and scrolled to the music Rite on her Paragllax. Boarding the subway she selected the song “Meandering” by Confirm and listened it on her way home.


End file.
